masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Could Aria Be a Specter?
Well there isnt much in ME2 to support this other than the fact that Aria is this badass crimelord who helps sheppered. I think she is being paid by cerberus, I forget if she is, but she seems to treat sheppered differently than she would anyone else. In ME3 however the first sign is the shes on the citadel? Again shes a badass crimelord who just waltz into the center of galatic society past the best police force in the galaxy? Then c sec starts qustioning her and she gets the asaris coucilor. Granted this could be a forgery but I doubt the c-sec officer would be THAT dumb. So it's probs the actualy coucilor and both councilors help her in either case. Then there's the fact that, being a coldheared badass crime lord, she could take shep's taskforce and attack omega with out helping, but she dosn't and the taskforce is there for the battle for earth. Granted she says she relizes the "big picture" and what would happen if shep fails but since when does a coldhearted badass crime lord relize that? Final is the fact that when you trie to free jona sederis, baily mentions how the council wants her free to. Now Jona sederiss is undoublty a pshyco coldhearted badass just plain eveil not quite a crimelord. So why would they take the word of a suppossed coldhearted badass crimelord that she'll help sheppered unless that coldhearted badass crimelord was actually a ruse and she's a speceter. Also if she is a specter then her mission is obviously is to bring stability to the terminus system, or at least omega, and uniting all three gangs would help her do that. Also the coucil dosnt seem to know shep's getting a taskforce out of this, and if he is, aria's told them and i doubt they'd trust a cold.....crimelord like herself. :A thousand times no. Aria managed to scrape her empire together by being old, smart, and brutal. She's why Omega is vaguely controlled, some kind of port, instead of just another Terminus rathole. Sometimes I think crime lord is the wrong term for her; the fact that she represents the rule of law, though just barely, makes her more of a warlord. The Illusive Man allies himself to her because, well, he's a terrorist and needs to do work in the unregulated Terminus systems. And don't forget that he was setting her up for a sucker punch, regardless. :Consider, also, that Omega is the one major settlement where being a Spectre doesn't grant you any authority at all. No matter how deep her cover supposedly was, she'd have a reason to cooperate with Shepard. Besides, if the council had placed a Spectre in charge of Omega, don't you think the Terminus systems would be taken over by council government by now? What could they possibly gain from having a deep cover agent wage war on them? :All of that aside, she may be a crimelord, but she's amassed enough power, influence, and territory to care what happens to it. Anybody who spends their life building something, even a criminal enterprise, is going to fight to preserve it. Yeah, you can call her a crook. But she's not a 10th St. Red, or some low-rent drug dealer. They call her the Pirate Queen for a reason. Assuming she could only be what she is, could only do what she's done, because she was a government agent, is to take away from her accomplishments. Ctrl alt belief 19:57, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Point taken. theoretically if she was specter she would have to obviously do this on her own. Also I know specters don't have the authority to go into the terminus systems, but the lets not forget the salarians stole info on the normandy and the asari kept the prothean becon to themseles. It wouldn't be the first time a respectable government broke the law. Also speceters act on their own don't they? Now if aria was a spcter she would be in deepcover. Given the terminus systems relation with the council no terminus crimelord, government, colony will allow concil control. But if aria had enough influence she could build a controlable network or government of her own. It might not be as prestine as as the citadel but it would be the lesser of two eveils. Aria's group does seem to have some sense of a moral compass. Aria's mission wouldn't be to take over the compass but to stabalize the region and make it a bit freindlier to the council. I cannot imagine Aria being a spectre. She's just doing what she is very, very good at - juggling conflicting interests keep the commerce flowing. She's neither good nor evil as I see it. She's just committed to maintining the balance of power which keeps her on top and money flowing through Omega. No mere politician could do that. Hers is a unique skill. Infiltrator N7 03:29, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it is quite difficult to imagine Aria as a Spectre. I mean consider how she gained control of Omega from the "Patriarch". Going by her vague account of the it, their was a war on Omega for power, with Aria using subtle(and dirty) tricks to defeat the krogan leader and his organisation. If the Council did send her on a deep cover mission in the Terminus Systems, would she have made that much of a racket to gain a seat of power? The council is very sensitive when it comes to dealing with the Terminus systems. I doubt they would approve one of their trusted agents to destabilize the existing situation. Even in ME1 and ME2, the council expressed reservations against running operations in the Terminus Systems. If Aria were a Spectre, surely she would have made the necessary arrangements for major council operations, particularly ones where the fate of the entire galaxy is at stake. Maybe he council has some kind of an agreement with Aria. They give each other space. Thewarrior2012 05:25, May 8, 2012 (UTC)